Muggle Harry
by DarthFlores
Summary: What if Harry woke up at the end of Deathly hallows and realised it was all a dream and his Parents are still alive. Muggle Au!
1. Chapter 1

**Note I do not own Harry Potter and the rights go to J.K. Roling**

"Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived, here to die"said Voldemort

Harry them closed his eyes and heard him say, "Avada Kedavra-"

 **HPHPHP**

"Harry, harry silly wake up it's the first day of school" said a little girl with Auburn hair.

"Okay Rose just give me a minute" said Harry. He got up from his his bed and looked around the room, 'weird dream' he thought to himself. He then got his school uniform, took a quick shower and got ready so. He than went down stais to see that breakfast was ready. He then sat down next to his sister and began eating. He had a lot of time to spare.

"So Harry excited for your first day of Hogwarts school the finest institution for grades 6 through 12?" said James

"Nice exposition dad" said a girl with Jet black hair

"Oh hush up Eve!"

"Well as a matter of fact yes I am excited."

"Oh I remember when I went to HOGWARTS, it was the place where I met the greatest person in the world, my BFF, the person I was to spend everyday with"

"Oh James how sweet,"said Lily "I love you too you-"

"Sirius Black, my BFF"

"Ha ha ha very funny James"

Lily than looked at Harry who was done with his breakfast and asked "So Harry did you have a nice dream?" asked Lily.

"Sort of, I had a very weird dream. You see I dreamt we were all wizards and witches and that you were dead along with dad, and I was the only person in the wizarding world to save everyone from Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lor Voldemort. Aslo hogwarts was a bourding school for wizards and the occasional half Human" replied Harry.

"Tom Riddle you mean your Homeroom teacher"she asked. Harry noded "sounds like some dream"

"Morning Potter family"

"Morning Draco" they said in unison.

"So Harry are you ready for school today I'm sure it's gonna be sick" said Draco

"Yeah, are we gonna go to Ron's so Mrs. Weasley could drop us as well as Neville and Hermione?" asked Harry.

"You know it, besides Neville's outside, apperently he walked here"said Draco.

"I heard Ron! Is he here? How is my hair mum? asked a very excited Rose.

"Oh no. She's had a crush on Ron for 3 years now, it gets annoying" said Harry.

"So, Ginny still has a crush on you since Kindergarted now come on we don't want to be late."

"Alright, BYE MOM, BYE DAD, BYE ROSE, AND BYE EVE"

"Bye harry have a nice first day at school, oh and tell Snape I said hey" said Lily

"I will"

Harry then grabbed his backpack and left. They then went outside and Harry asked Neville "So nev how come you didn't want to come inside? you still have a crush on Mrs. Potter" Draco asked teasingly.

"Shut up, that was only in 4th grade, GOSH!" said neville.

"Oh who are you kidding Draco we know you still have a crush on Mrs. Potter" said Seamus "heck everyone has a crush on Mrs. Potter. She's smoking"

"Hey that's my mom Seamus" said Harry.

"Sorry"

"So who should we get to first Hermione's or Ron's?" asked Dean

"Hermione's couse she's right down the block" said Harry

"Actually she's right next to you," said Hermione "honestly you two are so oblivious"

" How do you still sneak up on us are you a witch?" asked Neville

"I f I was than I'd be the brightest witch of my age" snorted Hermione.

"Oh my God this reminds me of my dream" said Harry

"What dream" asked Hermione

"I'll tell you when we get to the Weasley's house come on"

It didn't take long to Ron's house, which was small farm Furthure away from Harry's(I have no idea how tat works he could be like three blocks away or something but I still imagine Ron living on a Farm). When they got there the saw Molly loading the kids in her shuttle van. With seven kids you need a car that big.

"Hello Harry dear we were just coming to pick you and the other kids up" said Molly.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, we enjoyed the walk" said Harry.

"But Harry I was going to drop Ginny there, Lily said she would drop her off" Molly said

"Mrs. Weasley I don't think any of our friends would want stay at Harry's house. With Mrs. Potter there they might all drool in front of her." snorted Hermione.

"Mrs. Potter. oh she's smoking" said Fred.

"That's enough Fred. Why don't you kids take seat in the back with Ron."

With one quick detour to drop Ginny off at Harry's so Lily could take her to school, they were off to hogwarts, which starts at 8:00 am just an hour away to go. While in car rid to Hogwarts Harry was telling everyone about his dream as they sat there in aw. "So Draco you were like my arch nemesis and we hated each other, Ron you were like having a thing for Hermione, and you were also good at sports"

"Ikle Ronnikens good at sports that'll be the day" said George

"Anyway, Seamus you were like bad at magic and you made stuff blowup, Dean you were really good at painting, Hermione you were like really smart. I mean like you were Teacher's pet. I'm not saying your dumb i'm just saying you were Teacher's pet."

"You know I'm smarter than all you guys combined" hissed Hermione

"Sorry"

It's okay"

"Oh and Neville you were exactly the same."

"Were here children"said Molly

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley for ride to school" said Seamus

"Here we are, Hogwarts what happens to us now will determine our future for the next seven years" said Harry

When they got inside Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange, their sixth grade counseler and Draco's aunt handed them their Schedules. "Congrats, you seven all have the same home room." said Bellatrix.

"Geez thanks." said Draco. Bellatrix akwardly gave him a quick hug and then left to go help the other ariving students.

"In my dream she tried to kill you Hermione."

"Thanks, that makes me more comfortable to be near her" Hermione sarcastically said.

They then got to Mr. Riddle's class as he form some reason looks like Ralph Fiennes without hair. Weird, then he began role.

"Granger"

"Here"

"Malfoy"

"Here"

"Bones"

"Here"

"Weasley"

"Here"

"Longbottom"

"Here"

"Finnigan"

"Here"

"Thomas"

"Here"

"Potter"

Ron turned to Harry and whispered "He doen't look like the darkest wizard ever"

"Well in my dream he had Red eyes, and pale skin and no nose"

The others stated to laugh a little and Mr. riddle said " Do you mind not laughing while i'm doing role call thank you"

"Sorry sir it won't happen again" said Ron

 **Well that's it for this chaper, tune in next time for the next chapter of Muggle Harry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once home room ended Harry and the others were heading to the first period. Because they had different classes it was only Harry, Ron, and Hermione that had all the same classes. "Hey look there is Crabbe and Goyle, Draco" said Dean

"Hey guys where you heading?"

"First period science with Mr. Slughorn" said Crabbe

"Cool I'm going there too" said Draco"well guys I must go bye"

And just like that Draco left with his other friends. "And then there were six" said Seamus

"Hey look me, Seamus, and Neville have Math with Mr. Flitwick" said Dean

"Well we must go see you guy later" said Neville

Soon the golden trio went to first period, which was sixth grade Science with professor Sinistra.

"You know I could've been a Astronomer, like my father. Instead I decided to slack off and look where it got me. I remember when he got me a telescope and I had dreams to study Space. Now I'm here teaching for you gutter children." said Sinistra "You know what screw this I QUIT."

Sinistra stormed out of the class but a second later she came back saying "I can't do that I need this Job, so let's do role."

"So is she like this in your dream Harry?" whispered Ron

"More or less the same" replied Harry

After about an hour of hearing Sinistra complain about how much her Job sucks, they headed over to second period. Which was Language arts, with Mrs. Mcgonagall. "Hello children my name is Minervra Mcgonagall, but you can call me by my last name. So let's get role." she said happily. She defently loved her job.

Once she finished role call she went up to Harry and said "Ha Mr. Potter, good. I remember when I was teaching young Lily and James Potter, I'm sure you will do fine in this class."

"Looks like we found teacher's pet." snorted Hermione "so tell how's she like in your dream?"

"She was like a mother figure. She also taught Transfiguration"

"Well i'm sure she'll be equally good here" said Ron

"P.S. you danced with her in my dream Ron. It was pretty funny"

After that was Nutrition. Nothing much happened there so let's go to third period, which was Math taught by Mr. Flitwick. Who was really tall.

"Hey Draco glad to see us four have math together" said Harry

"Yeah, Did you see him he is really tall"

"In my dream he was shorter than us"

"really"

"yeah he also taught Charms"

"Okay Harry that dream thing is really getting annoying"

"Oh come mione I think it's cool" said Ron

"You called me Mione?" said a confused Hermione "You've never called me mione"

"Sorry, you don't like it?"

"No it's fine really."

"Alright class let's get role call over with" soon he did role and Ron raised his han. Flitwick knew what he was going to say "Yes Mr. Weasley I do look like Warwick Davis now lets get started"

After a boring hour of answering questions to refrase their minds they went to fourth period which was P.E. With Madam Hooch.

"Fred, George, Lee, Angelina what are you doing here?" asked Ron

"It's our P.E. period." said Fred

"Lot's of student from other grads share P.E. periods that's how they role" finished George

"So how were your classes sixth graders"asked Angelina

"Good but Sinistra doesn't stop complaing"

"Yeah she's been known to hate her job" said Lee

"But your gonna love it when she teaches you sex ed" said fred

"Good Evening class" said Hooch

"Good evening Madam Hooch"

"Now I assume you all have your p.e. cloths. Now get in line so i can give you your p.e. lockers,"

After that was lunch.

"Alright so we just had several teachers who appeared in my dream I'm starting to think i should do something about it"

"You can write a book series and make money off it" said a girl named Joanne.

"No"

"Okay" then she left crying a little bit.

"weird" said Ron

After that was computer science with Quirell. who wasn't wearing a turban but still had that speach impedement. And then the last period wich was History with Mr. Binns. Who was quit young to be a teacher.

"Well that was a nice day"Harry said. The seven of them then walked to where Mr. Snape was "Hey Mr. Snape my mom Lily said hello."

"Well tell her i said hi back" Snape said

"Hello Harry" said Rubeus Hagrid the campus supervisor.

"Hello Hagrid how are you doing you still coming over for dinner on Wednsday?" harry asked

"Of course" hagrid stated "Hello principal Dumbledore"

"Hello Hagrid, i need you for a second" said Albus

"will do" said hagrid. "see you later harry"

Once Hagrid left Harry turned to the others and said "in my dream Hagrid was like 11 feet tall, but he still had that awesome beard"

"Cool" said Neville

"Dumbeldore was the greatest sorcerer ever and had a pheonix for a pet not a hawk"

"Good god harry that dream stuff is starting to piss me off" Hermione snapped

"But it's related too our lives Mione, even 'I am Lord Voldemort' was an anagram for 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' it all fits"

"My GOSH Harry, I am going to show you, once and for all that your stupid dream is in no way related to our lives! COME ON!" she grabbed his rist and marched back to Mr. Riddle' room, with Ron, Draco, Neville, Seamus, and Dean following in confusion.

once they got there Hermione asked him "Mr. Riddle,what's yourmiddle name?" she asked calmly. "My friend Harry is a little confused"

"My name is Marvolo" Hermione's jaw dropped when he said that "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing come on guys it's getting late, bye Mr. Riddle see you tomarrow" said Dean trying to rush every one out so they can get to Molly's shuttle.

Once they got there molly asked "Hello children how was your first day of school"

"Marvolous" said Seamus. he then made his way to the front only to get stopped by Percy, one of Ron's older brothers.

"Back off kid I kid the front seat" sneered Percy as he got inside. Mostly mad because he has Chemistry with Snape.

As they got in the back Harry had a smug smile on his face and was about to say something until Hermione said "You say one word Harry Potter and you are a dead man"

He knew better than to joke about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Molly had dropped Dean, Seamus, and Neville, she wen't to The Potter's house to pick up Ginny.

"We're here Harry" said Molly.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I'll go get Ginny." said Harry

"Thanks"

But before he got out of the car he asked Ron "Hey Ron wanna come say hey to Rose?" he asked with a smug smile

"No thank you, that crush she has on me is weird"

"Alright then i'll be right back"

Harry then went inside the house as he saw Ginny and Eve playing on his Nintendo entertainment system. Both Ginny and Eve were basically best friends. While Ginny was more tomboyish, Eve was more reserved and calm. But she did have her snarking comment every now and then. They were both born in August of the same year with Eve being two weeks after Ginny.

"Hey, Eve! how was your first day of fifth grade?" asked Harry.

"Smashing, how about Hogwarts"

"It was fun"

"Hello Harry how is it going?" asked Ginny as she got up and gave Harry a hug. Harry had recently began to notice girls and Ginny was pretty in his eyes. Recently he had recently begun having feelings for her.

"It's going good. I'm guessing fifth grade was good for too huh" he asked

"Yeah, me and Eve are in the same class." she said. Once she pulled away (much to the dismay of Harry) she got her back pack unzipped it and took out a peice of paper. "Look Harry! I drew you a frog" she said with a smile on her face.

"That's nice Ginny, I'll put it in my room" said Harry.

"Harry and Ginny sitting in tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." said a smerking Eve. Told you she like to make a joke every now and then.

"Oh grow up Eve." Harry snapped at his laughing little sister. "I'll walk you outside Ginny."

"Hi big brother did you miss me" said Rose. she just started Third grade and had missed her big brother. She always did like him more than Eve.

"Hey rose, yes I missed you." harry than got an idea. "You know Ron's outside-"

"I'll be right back" Rose said running to go see him. There's one thing she likes more than Harry.

"Bye Eve"

"Bye Ginny, see you tomorrow"

Once Harry and Ginny got outside they saw both Fred and George trying to pry Rose off of Ron,who was attacking his face with Kisses.

It took ten minutes to get her off of him. At the end they had to get Lily, the only person Rose will ever listen to, to get her off of Ron.

Once Lily took Rose back inside the house, Harry saw Ron, who's face was covered with red lip-stick, something Rose has been known to use. "So how was your first kiss Ron?" Harry said with a smug smile.

"Don't ask!" said Ron who was very mad at Harry. Ron then said good bey very quickly oftley humiliated right now, and went back inside the shuttle.

"Well bye Ginny, I'll see you Tomorrow." said Harry sad that Ginny was leaving.

"Bye Harry." Ginny then surprised Harry by kissing him on his cheek, making Harry blush. she than went inside the shuttle, pressing her hand on the window as Molly drove car back to the Weasley farm.

"Bey Hermione"

"Bye Harry" Then Hermione walked back to her house.

"Hey look mom's here, alright Harry I'll see you tomorrow at school. Mom's dropping me Off tomorrow." said Draco

"Why didn't Mrs. Malfoy drop you off again?" asked Harry.

"Because Harry it's tradition for you to accompony me on my first day of school" and just like that Draco went with Mrs. Malfoy back to his house, scratch that it was more like a mansion.

Soon Harry went back inside to find his mom starting on dinner. She was making speghetti, his favorite.

Harry than went upstair to his bedroom, ignoring the fact that his little sister is beating his high score at duck hunt, went to his drawer took out a picture frame, put his Frog picture in it and hung it on his wall.

 **HPHPHP**

"Honey I'm home" said James, who was a police officer. He then went up to her in the kitchen and kissed her passionatley not realizing that that Eve was finished with her game and was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Nice kiss there dad" said Eve

"Um Eve why don't you set up the dinning room table" said James, desperatly wanting to go back to snogging Lily.

"Already did that dad"

"Then why don't you go get Harry and Rose"

"No"

"Evelyn Lily Potter, can you just leave please"

"Fine daddy" and just like that Eve left.

"Finally, now where were we"

"Not so fast James you'll just try to get a shag out of me, we'll do that tonight I promise" Lily said.

"Alright but your on top this time okay" said James

"I wouldn't expect anything better."

Soon Lily called the kids down so they could have a nice dinner. Which never happen when Eve and James are in the same room. There 'fights' are really funny.

After Dinner Harry was watching reruns of Transformers for three hours with Eve and Rose. Than it was Ten o'clock and Lily ordered Harry to go to sleep. Not seeing him winning an argument with her he went to go to sleep.

As Harry layed on his bed he could've sworn he heard moaning coming from his parents bedroom, but ignored it as he drifted to sleep.

 **HPHPHP**

Harry was woken up by his mom who told him to come down for breakfast.

"Second day of school let's just get this over with" Harry said to himself, not realizing that Eve was in the Hallway with him

"Who are you talking to" said Eve.

"Um no one, Shut up!"

 **Well that's it for this chapter see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

The week then started to progress. Tuesday was uneventful, Wednseday was boring, aside from dinner with Hagrid that was pretty fun, Thursday was crazy. It all started at lunch.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the table for lunch when the other four of the group came up and Seamus said " Hey I need five pounds to pay back Ernie, the others ran out of money in their pocket"

"Ernie? you mean that bully? Is he with Hannah that school jerk?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah" said Seamus.

"Why do you owe him money?" Ron asked.

"He made a bet with Ernie yesturday weather or not Draco or Hannah can outrun eachother at P.E. when we did laps" said Dean.

"I still can't believe you guys bet on me" Draco said.

"Oh hush up Malfoy we all know your never going to be better than me" said Hannah.

"Well that Isn't very nice" said Harry.

"Shut it nerd where here to collectour payment and to make fun of Draco" said Ernie.

"Leave him alone, he didn't ask for you to make fun of him." said Hermione

"Oh look Draco That beaver has your back" said Ernie.

Hermione then lost and punched him in the face giving him a broken nose.

"Owww someone take me to Madam Pomfrey" exclaimed Ernie as Hannah tried to help him get there.

"You'll pay for this Granger" Hannah said glaring at the smart one.

"Ms. Granger explain." said Ms. Lestrange.

"It wasn't her fault, Ernie and Hannah were looking for trouble, he was making some remark about Hermione's teeth and she had to defend herself" Ron ejaculated loudly.

"Not helping Ron" whispered Hermione.

"Aunt bellatrix please see reason"said Draco

"Silence malfoy, just because I'm your aunt does not men you get to go around making others do your bidding"

"Ms. Lestrange it's my fault, had I not made that bet with Ernie, then he wouldn't have bothered us" said a guilty looking Seamus.

"Well I'll let you off the hook for now Ms. Granger but next time you punch a student you will recieve detention." said a very mad looking Bellatrix, then she left the scene.

"So did any of this happen in your dream" said Neville.

"If it did I probably didn't notice, they were Hufflepuffs and were whimps in my dream." said Harry.

"I have no comment" said Ron.

Later the golden trio went to Ron's house for dinner.

"Oh Harry, Hermione it is lovely for you to have dinner at our nice place. why don't you go up to Ron's room and and talk while I get things ready." said Molly.

Once the trio got to Ron's room they begun to talk.

"So Ron where Charlie" said HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERMIONE. She was known for have a crush on Charles.

"Oh he moved to London and got a job at the Zoo over there. He makes a lot of money." said Ron jeolouse that his brother got Hermione's attention instead of him.

"So how much money?" asked Harry.

"I cannot tell you it's confidential" said Ron

"Oh come on"

"No I cannot, anyways how is your dating life"

"Oh um okay I guess" Harry said nerviously.

"Well tell us who's the girl you have a crush on Harry." said Hermione.

"Ginny"

"What?"

"Ginny"

"MY SISTER." Ron yelled angerly at Harry.

"Yes but I can turn the tables on you, poor Rose has a crush on you and you keep rejecting her" Harry said fearing for his life.

"That's it's different." Ron said ready to kill Harry.

"How do you know,how do you know it's different"

"I JUST KNOW" he yelled as he readied his fists to punch the life out of Harry.

But it never came,he heard the punching noise but he never felt it. He then opened his eyes to see Ron cowering behind a pillow looking at Hermione in fear, who had her fists ready to punch.

"Please don't hurt me" said Ron.

"Then apologize," said Hermione.

"kay I'm sorry Harry, Just don't hurt me anymore" said Ron, now he was fearing for his life.

"It's okay Ron you just overreacted, I would've done the same if you had a crush on Eve." said Harry.

"You know she is kinda ofpretty though" said Ron.

"WHAT" Harry said Angerly.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me" he whimpered.

"How does it feel" Harry said with a smug look. He and Hemione had a good laugh for the next hour.

They continued their conversation for THREE HOURS. hermione was complainig.

"Oh god how much longer is this going to take I'm Hungry" said an angered Hermione.

"Do you ever not think about food 'Mione" Ron Jokingly said.

"She's got an appetited Ronniekins" said Fred. "Mum said Dinner's read come on"

"In my dream you kept hitting Ron because he couldn't stop eating. so the roles are reversed" Said Harry.

They then made their way down stairs where they began to eat. It was Steak that was the main coarse, the side dish being Rice, mash potatos, and Molly was kind enouph t make fries for Hermione. She loved french Fries. When they sat down in the dinning Room. Molly with Arthur, Fred with George, Percy with his girlfriend he invited over Audrey, Ron with Hermione, and Harry luckily with Ginny. Molly then began to serve everybody food, typical for a housewife.

"Here you go Hermione, i hope you like the fries" said Molly.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, your the best." said an excited Hermione as she began to eat.

"So Harry, I here Hermione got into a fight at school" said Arthur.

"It was nothing she just punched that bully Ernie in the nose" Said Harry.

"He deserved it for making fun of me and my friends" said Hermione, she had yet to swallow her food so it was kinda hard to understand.

"Hey Granger you might wanna swallow before you talk you can choke" sneerd George.

"Sorry"

"So Ginny how was school" Harry asked

"Oh it was good. Look i drew you a dog this time" said Ginny.

"Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" said Fred and George in unison.

"Oh shut up you sound like Eve" snapped Harry.

"Well it's true, you might s well bend down on one knee and ask Ginny to marry you" said George.

This made Ginny blush.

"Well that's just mean" said Audrey in defense of Harry.

"Oh come were just joking" said Fred

"It's not like were hurting anyone" said George

Harry was about to say something until Ron interrupted him. "Hey look guys Hermione put her Fry in the mash-potatos"

"Potato-ception" said fred.

"Is that movie even out" said Percy

"I don't know" said George.

"Well I'm done"

"Already but you barely had one plate" Hermione said, on her third plate.

"well not all of us can eat what ever we want and stay thin and beautiful." said Ron. then every body laughed andfinnished.

 **HPHPHP**

Molly dropped Harry off as he went inside his house ready to frame his picture ginny drew him.

"Hey Harry, how was dinner with the Weasleys?" said Lily potter.

"Pretty good" harry then hugged his mom and then went upstairs to sleep.

 **Well that's it for this chapter see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

The day after was saturday and Hermione came over the Harry's to ask a question.

 _knock knock_

"I'll get it" said Rose. She opened the door to see Hermione there, Rose. immediately slammed it once she saw her. It was known that Rose never liked Hermione, always thinking she'll steal Ron away from her.

When she got back to the kitchen to continue her breakfast Harry asked "Who was that?"

"Hermione" Rose replied.

"Why'd you slam the door on her" asked James.

"Because she wants to steal Ron away from me"

"I'll go open it mum" said Eve. She did like Hermione, after all her father was her dentist.

"Hey Eve can I see Harry?" asked Hermione

"Depends, do you want to be his girlfriend?" said Eve very threatenly.

"No" Hermione cautiously.

"Then of course you can see him! Come in, come in. Breakfast had just started" said Eve.

"Hey Harry can I take a seat next to you?"

"Sure, so what brings you here"

"Wanna have a sleep over at my house today Ron and Ginny are coming over, Eve can come too if she wants" replied Hermione.

"Yes, but first let me ask mum" said Harry "Can I go Mum?"

"Sure Harry, just make sure you be safe" said Lily

"Can i come too?" asked Eve

"Sadly no Eve, we have dinner with you aunt and uncles and Tuney really wants to see you" said Lily.

"I hate going to privet drive, Dudley always has his creep friend Piers over" said Eve.

"Sorry Eve but I'd listen to your mother if I were you"

"Well I'm done come Mione lets go up to my room" said Harry.

"But I haven't finished my plate yet"

 **HPHPHP**

"Check this out" Harry said as he got out his new shirt which had Mario on it.

"Wow cool shirt" said Hermione

"So when should I come over"

"Right now if you want"

"When is Ron and Ginny coming"

"Like at five thirty so it'll be us for a while"

"Okay"

 **HPHPHP**

Soon Harry was at the Granger's.

"Hello Harry it is nice of you to come for our little Hermione, she just loves company" said Jane Granger, Hermione's mother.

"No biggie." said Harry.

"Come on Harry lets go to my room" said Hermione.

After a while of hanging out Hermione's bedroom reading comic books, Ron and Ginny had come over. Yeah they spent most of the day in her room. Harry does like spider-man and Hermione did have a lot of his comics so go figure.

"Hey 'Mione, hey Harry, you guys ready for the best sleep over evah" asked Ron.

"Um yeah!" said Hermione.

"H-h-hi Harry" Ginny said, nerviose if Harry didn't like her new shirt.

"Hey Ginny is that a new shirt?"

"Y-yes it is Harry, mum just got it for me"said Ginny "Do you like it?"

"Yeah"

"Soulmates much" Hermione whispered to Ron, that made him chuckle.

"Alright kids dinner is ready" said Larry Granger, Hermione's father.

"Thanks daddy" Said Hermione.

After dinner (which Hermione had three plates of it)The golden trio plus one got the living room ready and prepared for movie night.

"I have brought ze popcorn" said Ron.

"I have brought ze movie" finished Ginny. She brought The Transformer: The Movie, a favorite by the four.

"I have ze vhs player" said Hermione.

"I've got my hands," Harry said triumphantly "I'm gonna put it in!"

Harry then put in the movie, Ron turned off the lights and they began to watch. Ron was sitting next to Hermione and Harry was sitting next to Ginny.

Two hours later Ginny fell asleep on Harry's shoulder and Ron glared at him whispering "watch brah"

"Yes Ron" Harry said sarcastically then ten minutes later he fell asleep.

 **HPHPHP**

Harry awoke to Ginny wrapping her arms around him. He was kinda worried since Ron was in the same room, only to realise Ron was in the kitchen helping out with Breakfast.

"Thanks for letting me help Mrs. Granger" said Ron.

"No problem Ron"

"Look who decided to wake up" said Hermione, who was dragging Larry out of Bed.

"Morning"

Ron then went over to Harry.

"You know I was the first one to wake up" said Ron.

"Then why didn't you wake me up?" asked Harry.

"Because Harry, never and I mean never wake up a weasley" Ron said pointing to his sister who still hadn't woken up.

"So looks like I'm not having breakfast then"

"Do you want me to help you out?" asked Ron.

"Maybe!" said Harry, a small part of him not wanting to let go of Ginny.

"Watch this, Yo Gin, breakfast is ready"

"really oh boy" said Ginny. Then she realised that she had her arms wrapped around Harry. Embaressed she blushed harder than ever. "Can you not tell anyone about this"

"Maybe, now come on we need to get you fed"

After breakfast Molly came to pick up Ron and Ginny.

"Well bye guys see you tomarrow at school." said Ron

"Bye Ron." said Hermione.

"Bye Harry" Said Ginny.

"Bye Ginny." said Harry. They then hugged and she left.

Hermione and Jane then walked Harry home.

"See you later Harry"

"See you Hermione, thanks for the nice weekend"

"no problem,Maybe we can do this again next weekend but at your house"

"Yeah maybe" then he went inside his house.

"Hey bro how was you sllep over at 'Mione's" asked Eve.

"Smashing how about dinner with our aunt and uncle" asked Harry.

"I got grounded for giving Pier and Dudley a black eye, so pretty good" said Eve

"sad I missed something that happens every time we go there, stop punching people" said Harry.

"Nah it's fun" Eve said

 **well that's it for this chapter see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was November and it was also a saturday and Harry was quit tired. He was like "Good morning Mum"

And Lily was like "It's 12:30 pm whats so morning about it."

"Wait you mean I missed breakfast."

"That's what happens when you eat candy all night, you become really tired on the morning"

"Speaking of Halloween, in my dream Voldemort killed you guys" harry said.

"I already knew that Harry, you think I don't read your dream journal when your out at school while i'm here all day doing nothing because i'm just the house wife she can't do anything here" said Lily.

"Well I'm gonna go over to Neville's"

"Tell Alice I said Hi"

Harry then walked over the the Longbottom's house where Neville would be.

 _Knock Knock_

"I'll get it" said Neville. He then opened the door and saw Harry there.

"Hey Neville can I come in"

"Sure Harry" he then let Harry come inside. Already they took down the halloween decorations from the inside so it was just a plain old house. Harry then saw Hermione still in her Witch costume asleep on Neville's couch.

"I see 'Mione spent the night here," said Harry.

"She always spends Halloween nights here, her parents don't aprove of the holiday, with the candy and what not, so she just sleeps here. I'm starting to thing she has a problem." said Neville.

Harry remebered last night well, Ron was Merlin, Hermione was a witch, Neville was Dracula, Seamus was Dr. Frankenstein, Dean was the monster, Draco was a Darth Vader, Harry was Han solo (because his dad wanted to be Luke) while Ginny was Leia Skywalker, it was kinda cute in a way. His Mom was dressed as a cop for james. He swore he heard moaning coming from his parent's bedroom but ignored it.

"WAKE UP HERMIONE" yelled Harry.

"I'm awake what do you want" said a very mad Hermione.

"I want Ginny to be my girlfriend, but right now we need to get you home, you look awful" said Harry.

"alright give me a couple minutes to change out of this costume and we're good to go" soon after that she was in her normal clothes and they were good to go.

While walking her home Harry was telling the two about his dream where his parents died on Halloween night, "it was scary guys."

"I bet it was" said Luna Lovegood The girl her lived over the hill from Ron's house.

"Luna how long have you been there" asked Hermione

"Longer than you should know, weird dream Harry" Luna said.

"Very weird."

After dropping Hermione off, the went to Dean's.

 _Knock knock_

"Hey guys whats up" said Dean

"well the sky is up" said Luna

"I didn't mean that Luna, come in come in" said Dean.

After three hours at Dean's house helping him and his father fix his car (the four of them got five ponds each for it), they then offered Luna to walk her home. When the got to the Lovegood's home Luna gave bot Harry and Neville a kiss on the cheeck and went inside. It was in that moment when they both realized that they were far away from their homes so they decided top kick it at Ron's place.

After three hours at Ron's place watching The Godfather with Fred and George Molly offered to drop them off .

When Harry got Home it was 8:00 pm. He missed Dinner too. Thankfully Lily made Leftovers so Harry could enjoy himself some food. When he was done. Lily told him to go to sleep and he did just that.

 **Well that's it for this chapter see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

After November and part of December it was soon Christmas and Harry was feeling oftly happy. Every Christmas He and his family would go too Potter Manor to visit Grandma and Grandpa. After all Christmas was just a week away.

As Harry mad his way down stair he saw the Grangers talking to his Parents.

"Are you sure you want Hermione to spend Christmas with you two, after all we have been spendind the holyday at the Weasleys for some time now?" asked Jane.

"I'm sure, besides Harry and Hermione are best friends, I'm sure she would love to come to Potter Manor with us don't you Hermione?" said James.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Hermione.

"Something going on here?" asked Harry.

"Hermione's Parents are going to Australia for Christmas so Hermione is spending Christmas with us at Potter Manor" said Lily.

"Sweet let's go tell Ron about this." said Harry.

"Okay" replied Hermioe.

 **HPHPHP**

"So your going to Harry's granparents house for Christmas." said Ron.

"Yes, after all you know how nice Fleamont and Euphemia Potter are" said Hermione.

"But we always spend Christmas together." said a now jealous Ron.

"I'll do it next time, but I will regret not seeing your face when you open my gift I got you"

"I have an Idea Ron, maybe you could spend Christmas at Potter Manor with us." said a now excited Harry.

"Yeah it'll be the golden trio back together." said Hermione.

"Thanks but no thanks I do want to see the reaction Ginny will have when she opens the present Harry got her." Ron said pointing at the present under the tree. This of course reminded Harry that he was going to miss Ginny, after all he had recently got a crush on her.

"Alright Ron, be sure to film it so I can see the reactions, your just going to love it."

"I bet I will 'Mione."

"Hey guys what's going on you guys?" asked Ginny, Harry's crush.

"Mione is going to Potter Manor for Christmas instead of here, like always." said Ron.

"Oh man I was looking forward to her being here. Hey Harry here is your present, remember don't open it until Christmas" said Ginny.

"Okay." said Harry.

After a quick hug from Ginny, both Harry and Hermione left.

 **HPHPHP**

It was 23rd of December and the Potters plus Hermione were heading to Potter Manor. The trip was like an hour long to Godric's Hallow. When they got there the estate was big but not as big as Malfoy Manor. Now that is an adventure for another time.

"Hello my Grandchildren oh how I missed you." 'Mia said, hugging all three of her children (I'm calling her Mia for short). "Hello Hermione it's a pleasure seeing you again."

"You too Mrs. Potter." Hermione said.

As they went into the Manor Harry noticed how beautiful the house looked with the decorations. The interior of the place was even better, the tree was big and Harry saw a bunch of presents under it. Over the fire place were stalkings and and he just got the Christmas feel for the day.

"Hello there children" said Monty,(I'm calling him Monty for short) "How are you doing, is James feeding you three"

"Maybe" said Rose.

"Well come on we are watching some Christmas movies with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, come on" said the nice old man.

"Hey guys how's it going?" asked James.

"James, yeah the marauders are back" said Sirius. He's been known to spend Christmas at Potter Manor.

"Hermione in my dream-" started Harry.

"Maybe Later Harry right now I'm gonna go eat." said the Hungry twelve year old.

After eating and talking about thee many adventures the Marauders had back at school it was time for bed.

Both Harry and Hermione were Sleeping in James and Lily's wing, Harry was telling Hermione, Rose, and Eve about his dream.

"So let me get this straight, Peter was a bad guy, Sirius went to Prison because of him, Remus was a werewolf, and they all turned into animals." said Eve.

"Yeah."

"But why would uncle Peter rat you guys out to Voldemort" said Rose.

"Because Harry can't dream of normal stuff." said Hermione. All three girls laughed at that.

 **HPHPHP**

It was morning and Harry, Hermione, Rose, and Eve were getting down stairs to have breakfast, 'Mia was best known for making the best pancakes ever.

"Harry, Hermione, Rose, Eve I took the liberty of preparing it for you dears, noe sit." said 'Mia.

As they sat down in ate The Marauders plus Lily were talking.

"So turns out the guy I arrested last week didn't really do the crime, it's a good thingwe found out before he was sent to prison under false evidence am I right." said Sirius.

That comment made the four kids look at each other.

"But still me and James are much better cops than you and Peter." said Remus.

"Oh on the contrary remember on Halloween 1981 when me and Sirius arrested 12 crimminals" said Peter.

"True but remember that Sirius took most of the credit Peter" said James.

"Still somehow Peter was dumb enouph to taize me one time." said Sirius.

"That was one time man on time." said Peter.

"Yeah well keep that up and I might go to Azkaban for beating a cop" Sirius said Jokingly.

"Okay you four stop, your reminding us of Harry's weird dream" said Eve.

"Sorry" the Marauders said in unison.

They then spent the rest of the day setting up decorations in the west wing, and after that had Dinner at the living room watching "It's a Wonderful Life".

 **HPHPHP**

It was Christmas Day and Harry was woken up by Rose jumping on his bed.

"Harry, brother, wake up it's Christmas today" said an excited Rose.

"Come on brother I'm not opening my presents unless your there" said Eve. She was always especially nice on Christmas the joys it brought the tree siblings.

"Alright I'm up." said Harry "Where's Hermione?"

"Downstairs with uncle Sirius" said Eve. "Now come on we gotta go."

When the three siblings went down stairs mostly everybody was there and opening Gifts.

Both Eve and Rose caught Harry under a mistletoe by the tree and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then went to open the presents.

"Open mine first brother" said Eve.

"It's a hat" said Rose

"It's not just any hat little sister it's an Ac Dc Hat, my favorite band, thanks Eve." said Harry. "Here open mine."

"You bought me the 'Awesome' shirt I was looking at the store but Mom didn't get it"

"Yeah, I know how much you wanted it so I got it, it might be a little too big for you but you'll grow into it"

"Thanks"

"Here open mines Harry." said Hermione.

"Sunglasses, now I can look cool" said Harry.

"I got the same for Ron too I'm sure he's gonna love it." said Hermione. "Speaking of which what you get for Ginny."

"It was a gift from me and Eve, She's been dying for the new album of the weird sisters, so we chipped in our money did some extra chores, and cleaned our neighbor's car so we can get enough money for it." said Harry.

"Harry here, open what I got you" said Sirius.

"Oh wow it's a gameboy." said Harry.

"Cool" Said Eve.

"Don't worry Eve I got you one too" said Remus as he handed ove the gift to Eve.

"Here mum i made you this card at school" said Rose.

"Aw thanks Rose let's see what is in it." said Lily. She then opened it to see a drawing of her and Rose.

After they were done with opening presents, 'Mia called them in for Some Christmas carols. after that was a snowball fight between the Marauders and The kids.

"Okay so we are losing Rose is getting hit more than us so we need a patsy" said Harry.

"A patsy?" asked Hermione.

"Yes a patsy, someone we could use to help us win by sacrificing herself, and since you questioned me I'm picking you 'Mione" said Harry.

After an hour of still fighting, the Marauders lost when Lily threatened to not Shag James tonight so he ordered the three to give up.

Soon it was Dinner, they Had Turkey, mash Potatoes, a small Ham, Apple Pie.

 **HPHPHP**

It was the 26th and they were ready to leave.

"Are you sure you guys can't stay for New years?" asked Monty.

"Sorry dad but we promised Molly we'd be there for the new year so we gotta head out." said James.

"Alright well goodbye my Babies see you for Spring break." said 'Mia.

 **HPHPHP**

It was December 31st and The Potters were at the Weasley Farm for New Years. Mr. and Mrs. Granger just got back from Australia So it's safe to assume they were there two.

"I just got a letter from Draco, he said Happy new years guys hope you have fun." said Ron.

"That's nice of him" said Neville.

"Guys look it's only two minutes till New Years" said Seamus.

"Hermione pucker up" said Ron.

"Ha ha very funny Ron." said Hermione.

"Hey where'd Harry go" asked Dean.

"I believe he's going over to Ginny" said Luna.

"OH great he's gonna kiss my sister" joked Ron.

As Harry made his way over to Ginny, he saw her talking to Molly about New Years Resolutions.

"Well those are great things you plan on doing Ginny." said Molly. "I'm gonna go over to Arthur"

"Hi Harry" said Ginny.

"Hi Ginny, excited."

"You bet, thanks for the album"

Soon the count down begun.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

"Ready" replied Ginny.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, HAPPY NEW YEAR" Every one said in unison. James gave Lily a kiss which soon turned into snogging, Molly and Arthur did the same thing as well as Percy and Audrey. Hermione Kissed Ron on the cheek making him faint.

Ginny then surprised Harry by kissing his cheek.

"Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" said Eve and Rose in unison.

"Oh grow up you two." said Harry.

 **Well that's it for this chapter see yo in the next one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. What's up guys, I know it's been forever since i updated this story but I'm back, so let's do this.**

The winter holidays had ended and Harry and his friends went back to school. The lessons were alright, but January flew by fast and it was already February, which means Valentines day was about two weeks away. For Harry's parents it was a night out on the town which meant that they had to get a babysitter to watch all three of the kids, lukily it was only weeks away. Right now though Ron had just joined in on the chess club which meant every Wednesday lunch the group would be Gingerless.

Today was Wednesday and right now was lunch. Harry and the six others that had nothing to loose were having a quiet lunch. Seamus was like "So I was sitting there talking to Dean when Ms. Mcgonagall was all like 'What are you doing? aren't you supposed to be in class?' and Dean was like 'Duh I don't know!' you know the usual."

"When we asked how was fourth period we didn't need to know the hole story." said Hermione.

Seamus shrugged it off of course. Draco then said " Watch out guys Joanne's coming over here."

"Hey guys can I sit here?" asked Joanne Rowling. She was a shy kid through out elementry and had little to no friends. Harry took pity and said "Sure go right ahead." Every one looked at him like he'd grown another head, but relented. "So Joanne did you do the homework for Mr. Binns ?" asked Harry.

"Yeah wanna copy?" asked Joanne.

"No I already finished it, I was just asking." said harry.

"Okey-dokey Artichokie." said Joanne.

"Okay just asking, what does that mean?" asked Dean.

"That's for me to know and for me to know." Said Joanne. The rest of the lunch was spent with Joanne making awkward conversations with the six. After they all ate Joanne said he had to leave but before she left she said "See you next wednesday!" and left.

"It's like she know the schedule for the clubs." said Neville.

"Great going Harry." said Draco.

"Guys, she barely has friends, and the ones she does don't even go here, we gotta be nice to her okay." said Harry.

"Okay" everyone agreed.

After Classes including a pop quiz by Mr. Binns, the seven were walking out of school when Draco spotted his mom's car.

"There's my mom gotta go, see you later guys." said Draco. As he waved good-bye to the six Mrs. Longbottom drove up.

"Well gotta go guys" said Neville as he left.

"And then there were five, hey look there's mum." said Ron, as Mrs. Weasley shuttle pulled up, The five then got in as Hermione explained what happened at lunch.

"Why did you think it was a good idea to invite Joanne to lunch?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, she looked lonely, c'mon guys what would you do?" said Harry.

"Well, I think that was kind of you Harry." said Mrs. Weasley. "Don't you think Percy." She said to Percy who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Oh yeah wonderful, fantastic, whatever." said Percy.

As Molly dropped Seamus and Dean at their respective homes she dropped Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the Potter's house. "Now remember to behave Ronald Weasley!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"I will mom, don't worry." said Ron.

As the three walked in the house Harry had noticed that Dinner was already finished. He then saw Eve and Ginny their Karate uniforms. "What's with the uniforms?" asked Ron.

"We have karate today." said Eve

"Don't you remember Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yeah, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." said Ron. Just then Rose came running in.

"Oh no go away" Ron said as Rose tackled him to the ground in a hug.

Lily came and ordered Rose to behave while she was gone. "You will do as I say got it Rose!"

"Yes Mum." said Rose. Lily then gave her peck on the cheeck and went to Harry.

"Alright Harry, watch over Rose while I'm at practice with Eve and Ginny, Dinner's in the kitchen and James will be here at four, got it." said Lily.

"Yes Mum." Lily then gave Harry a peck on the cheek and left with Eve and Ginny.

"And then there were four, soon to be five in this house." said Hermione.

"I know just what to do to make sure Rose doesn't bother us." said Harry. He then went to the t.v. and put on a vhs recording of Full House. Rose then instantly sat on the couch and watched the show. "That'd ought of do it."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione then went to the table and ate while chatting about current events. After they finnished they started their Homework.

When James go t home he was all like, "Hey kids what's up?"

"Not much" said Harry. The Full House recording then turned off and Rose went to hug James.

"How cute." commented Hermione.

"Yeah, hen it goes to psycho soon." said Ron

After James ate, he put on the channel; for the news and watched it with Rose. Once the three were done with their homework Lily came home with Eve "All right Eve go and take a shower. Hey Ron and Hermione want me to drop you two off? Ginny's waiting in the car."

"Sure, why not." Ron and Hermione said in unison.

Once Lily had finished her duties today she ate her dinner, which James always makes sure to leave a lot of, and then ordered her kids to go to sleep. Thus ending Harry's day

 **Please don't skin me for how I wrote Joanne. Well that's it for this chapter,see you in the next one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Today was Valentines day, Harry woke up with a jolt, he spent an hour on making Ginny's card look great and wanted to see her reaction. Today was Friday and His parents were leaving the Potter children at the Weasleys. For both Harry and Eve it was great but for Ron, not so much as Rose would bother him.

Right now Harry was finished with changing into his uniform and went down stairs. He saw Eve and Rose in their respective uniforms for primary school. He went up to his mom and said "Hey mom is Mrs. Weasley here?"

Just as Lily was about to answer when she heard a knock. Rose went to open it when she saw Ron outside and was about to tackle him when Lily told her to back off, she had to comply. "Come on Harry we gotta go." Harry then went over to Ron and saw Ginny heading towards the house. Before he could give her the card Molly had told him they were running late so he decided to wait.

As the ride to Hogwarts was, like always, pretty loud. When they got there all the girls decided they wanted to look good today and well they did. Hermione had self decency of course. The day went by pretty fast. Hermione got six Valentines cards, five of them were from the group. At lunch Joanne decided to join in at their table, Harry not being rude let her in on the conversation about the weekend. After school Molly had drove the kids to their respective houses.

Lily had taken both Eve and Ginny to their karate practice. After spending a couple hours at the house Lily came back and told Harry and Rose to get their stuff ready. Harry was already packed for the weekend and took his bag down stairs. He saw Ginny and Eve at the couch still their karate uniform. "Hey Ginny, Here's a card." Harry then handed the card to Ginny. She opened it to see it neatly decorated. It said 'Will you be my Valentine?'

Ginny then looked at him and said "Yes I will." Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Eve and Rose said in unison.

"Grow up you two." Harry and Ginny said in unison.

 **Well that's it for this chapter,see you in the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Author's note, Please write your criticism in the comments! BUT IF YOUR A HATER THEN DON'T WRITE ANYTHING. IT'S MY STORY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Compliments only pl0x ;)**

So Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Ms. Sinistra's class, like typical she complains about the kids not doing well, except for Hermione who always does awesome in classes.

"Anyway, children we will be one of seven other private schools to be going on a field trip to the Obersvatory, in our lovely city of Hogsmeade, on March 29th. I need all of you to get your permission slips signed by your parents, Principle Dumbledore said that behavior for this trip is a must, after all he doesn't want a repeat of last year, and if any of you has a parent that can be a chaperone please have them come. We are tight on a budget." explained Sinistra.

"What other classes will be coming Ms. Sinistra?" asked Hermione.

"Just mine and Slughorn's sixth grade classes, both of our classes are in the astronomy section of our session." replied Ms Sinistra.

"But wait don't you teach 7th and 8th grade science too.?" asked Ron.

"They'll be having substitutes like always," replied Sinistra "Now please come up and grab a slip."

everyone then got up to get a slip "oh and please remember to take notes while there, their a test the day after" said Sinistra.

"Ahh." groaned everybody.

 **HPHPHP**

Harry was home at the table, Lily had signed his permission slip and handed it over. "Remember Harry to behave when you get there." said Lily.

"I will Mum, god it's like you don't trust me." whined Harry

"Also Harry, remember the buddy system their gonna make you do, Ron will obviously pick Hermione, so make sure your buddy is someone who isn't a distraction." said Lily.

"Okay Mum." said Harry "By the I need a chaperone to the museum can you be the chaperone."

"I can't Harry, I have Aerobics classes that day and James has work as a police officer, but Tonks from across the street is always available so ask her." said Lily.

"I can't take Tonks, she's only 18." siad Harry.

"Your gonna have to do it if you need that chaperone." said Lily ' Now go before she leaves to hang out with Charlie."

Harry then went across the street to the Tonks home. he knoked on the door and out came Tonks, it looks like she dyed her hair purple this time. Nymphadora Tonks was the resident babysitter of the street, she normally took care of Harry and his siblings when James and Lily were out, Hermione when her parents were out, Neville when his parents were out, and on rare occasions, Ron and Ginny. "Oh hey Harry, what brings you here?" Tonks said while taking Harry inside and seating him on the couch

"My school is having a field trip to the observatory-" started Harry.

"Oh I love that place." interrupted Tonks.

"So I was thinking you can be my chaperone for the trip, my mum can't make it, and I know your just the right person for this." said Harry.

"I would love to come, what day is it?" asked Tonks.

"March 29th, so two weeks." said Harry.

"Oh no, that day is no good." said Tonks.

"What why?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I have plans that day, me and my friends are going to the beach.' said Tonks.

"Come on please, do it for me, do it for your best friend Harry. "Harry said with the puppy dog eyes.  
'Ho I can't say no to those eyes." said tonks, making Harry smile "Al right I'll come you silly sod, come here." Tonks then gave Harry a hug.

 **HPHPHP**

Today was the day of the field trip, Harry had finished getting ready, with his uniform on,( **Author's not, these uniforms look the same as the ones in the movies. so yeah** ) Harry went down stairs, James was sipping his coffee, at the table he saw that Eve was in her uniform, while poor Rose was still in her pajamas, she had a cold but Molly had offered to care for Rose while Lily was at Aerobics classes.

"hey Rose, how are you feeling?" asked Rose. Poor Rose looked tired and sleepy,

"bad, I'm sad because I don't feel good." said Rose.

"Oh my poor baby, I promise once my classes are over I'll come care for you okay." said Lily

"Mum, why not skip classes?" asked Eve.

"Because Molly offered to care for her, and besides it's only four hours long." said Lily. She then turned to Rose and said "Don't worry baby, you'll feel better."

"Thanks Mummy." said Rose

Lily then heard the door bell rang and send Harry to get it, Tonks was outside.

"Come on Harry, we gotta go." said Tonks.

"I thought I was going with Molly?" asked Harry.

"Not today, a good chaperone takes care of her person, now come on I left the car on." said Tonks.

"Okay, Mum call Molly and tell her i'll meet Ron at school." said harry

"Will do luv, have fun." said Lily.

Harry was now in the car with Tonks.

"hey Harry wanna listen to some tunes?" asked Tonks

"Sure what you got?' asked harry.

"Weird sisters." said Tonks

" _Can you dance like a Hippogriff_

 _ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma_

 _Flyin' off from a cliff_

 _ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma"_

This stupid song reminded Harry of his dream, it was the Tri wizard tournament, Harry was too mopy to dance with his partners. So Harry did the only sensible thing, he turned of the music. "Screw this."

"Hey Harry that's my jam." said Tonks.

"Yeah, well may I remind you that I hate the Weird sisters, it reminds me of my dream as a wizard." said Harry

"You had that dream too?" asked Tonks

"What?"

"I too dreamt I was magic, I was a witch, I could change my appearence at will, My mother wasn't talking to her sisters, and there was this noseless freak called Voldemort. It was a crazy dream" said tonks.

"I think i gonna pass out, i dreamt I was the chosen one to defeat Voldemort." said Harry.

"let's put on some Ac/DC" said tonks

 **HPHPHP**

Harry and Tonks got the school on time.

"Hello Ms. Sinistra, I brought Tonks if that's okay." said Harry.

Sinistra looked at Tonks and said "Try not to embarras our school like last time, when you were a 6th grader." said Sinistra. "Now get on the bus we're about to leave."

Harry and Tonks boarded the bus and took a seat behind Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Tonks glad to see you as a chaperone."s aid hermione.

"Yes it will be the greatest field trip ever." said Ron.

"I hope so, Tonks had the same dream as I did." said harry.

This made Hermione's jaw drop, "You need therepy."

One bus ride later and they were at the observatory.

When the student, the teachers, and the chaperones walked to the entrence hall of the Hogsmeade Observatory, and were greeted by the curator. "Good evening, I'm the curator of this establishment, my name is Arianna Dumbledore, those who go to Hogwarts may know my brother Albus who's the principle." said Arianna "Anyways, just a starters off your guides will lead you to different rooms, you'll behave and not touch any thing that you can't afford, the gift shop is open to those who are interested in buying anything, please remember that the show for you kids is at 1:30 pm so be back in time or we'll start with out you."

"Potter, you and your chaperone go to sally, she's your guide, "said Sinistra

Harry and Tonks went to Sally, the group consisted of Ron, Hermione, and a girl named Daphne Greengrass, she was normally quiet. "Hello I am your guide Sally, before we start, any questions?"

Daphne raised her hand and was like "Yes, when is lunch."

"12:30, now come on, grab your note pad and let's begin our adventure." said Sally.

"So Harry, were you surprised to find out that the curator is Dumbledore's sister?" asked Ron.

"Kinda, but hey what can we do about." said Harry.

After an two hour of taking notes it was time for lunch.

"So Ron what did your mum pack you for lunch?" asked Daphne

"Just some left over steak from last nights dinner." said Ron. "Want a piece."

"Yes I would." said Daphne. Ron split his steak in half and gave it to her. "It's better than my ham sandwich."

"So harry are you enjoying yourself?" asked Tonks.

"Yes, I am." said Harry.

After lunch it was time for the show. Harry was in one of the seats, Tonks was sitting next to himand the show began, boy this was gonna be good.

 **HPHPHP**

Lily had gotten back from her Aerobics and went inside. "Molly I'm home."

"Hello, Lily, how was classes?" asked Molly.

"Oh good, thank you so much for watch Rose, where is she?" aksed Lily.

"Oh she's in the kitchen having some soup. i'll be off now Lily, I have a farm to tend to." said Molly.

Lily then went up to Rose. "Hi Rose did you miss me."

"Yes mummy." said Rose.

 **HPHPHP**

After the trip it was time to go home, Harry was driving with Tonks. "Thanks Tonks, for coming."

"No problem harry," said Tonks, she then stopped at Harry's house. "We're here Harry."

"Thanks wanna come in for dinner?" asked Harry.

"No thanks Harry, I gotta get home before mum figures out I took her car." said tonks.

"Wait what." asked harry

"You didn't think I would be all goody goody today, Mum and Dad are out for the rest of the day, which is why I took her car." said Tonks.

Harry then hugged Tonks and went inside the house.

'Mum I'm home." said Harry.

'Hello Harry, how was the trip?' asked lily.

"Good, how's Rose?" asked Harry.

"She's having some rest upstairs." said Lily. "Dinner will be at five."

After dinner Harry went up to his room and did his homework. After homework Harry went to sleep.

 **That's it for this chapter, see you next time.**


End file.
